When You're Behind Them
by kiradayo
Summary: ketika kau melihat sahabat kecil yang kau sukai ternyata menyukai orang lain /bahkan dia sudah jadian dengan orang lain/ bagaimana perasaanmu? /c/ khiikikurohoshi . Mind to R n R ?


Vocaloid © YAMAHA

* * *

><p><em><span>Where You're Behind Them<span>_

© khiikikurohoshi

―

Luka menggeser _slide _ponselnya ke atas, menatap layar ponsel tersebut dalam jangka waktu yang tidak singkat. Tanpa keinginannya, bibir itu mengeluarkan desahan pedih. Kemudian, _slide _ponsel menggeser ke bawah, meninggalkan suara 'klak' yang agak mengagetkan. Tapi Luka tidak mempedulikan itu.

Yang dipedulikannya cuma satu.

Kaito.

Nama itu terdengung di benak seorang Megurine Luka.

Nama itu terjebak di benak seorang Megurine Luka.

Dan akhirnya, Luka menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lengan yang saling bertumpu di atas meja bundar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luka membuka matanya, menolehkan kepala ke samping, kemudian tertawa dalam bentuk kosa kata.

'Ha ha ha', begitu.

Pergelangan tangannya terluka. Dan dari luka tersebut mengalirlah plasma darah yang sudah pecah menjadi tetes-tetes, atau, bahkan menjadi aliran darah. Dan Luka tidak mempedulikan itu.

Kembali lagi. Yang dipedulikannya cuma satu.

Kaito.

Dan nama itu kembali terangkai di benak seorang Megurine Luka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh," kedua alis saling bertaut. Sebelah pipi menggembung dengan sangat menggemaskan. Kedua telapak tangan menempel di permukaan meja. "Ayolah, Luka… kau tidak ada acara di akhir pekan ini, 'kan?" gadis berambut _twitails _itu bertanya dengan intonasi suara yang sengaja dia buat kesal.

"Memang." Luka menjawab tanpa menatap mata gadis _twintails _yang berdiri dihadapannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada berkas-berkas gila yang tidak penting dan merepotkan. Itu berkas OSIS. "Tapi… aku tidak mau mengganggu akhir pekanmu bersama _dia_. Uff… lagian, aku sibuk, Miku."

Miku mengepalkan tangannya. Tapi kedua tangan itu masih menempel di permukaan meja. "Sibuk apa? Kau masih sibuk menulis naskah novel, iya?" Miku menyelidik dengan gaya amatir. Membuat Luka tidak berpaling dari kerjaannya. "Dan, Luka…" Miku mendesah. "Kau tidak akan mengganggu. Malah, _Kaito _pasti senang jika ada kau. Ditambah lagi, kalian bukan orang lain! Kaito itu _teman sepermainan_mu sejak kecil, 'kan? Kumohon…"

Luka menghela napas, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, Miku. Aku tidak bisa… sungguh." Miku ingin protes lagi, tapi suara 'grak' dari arah pintu membuat mulutnya terkatup kembali.

Dan.

Sosok _itu _muncul. Di hadapan seorang Megurine Luka.

"Oh, Kaito." Miku yang menyebut nama itu.

"Di sini kau rupanya," Kaito menekan kacamatanya agar bertengger tegak. "Miku. Ayo pulang." Kaito tersenyum hangat (pada Miku), kemudian dia menyodorkan tangannya pada Miku. _Kekasihnya_.

Ya.

Luka bisa merasakan… hatinya tersayat.

Luka bisa merasakan… kepalanya pening.

Luka bisa merasakan… tenggorokannya tercekat.

Dan Luka bisa merasakan… tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya.

Miku menarik tangannya dari meja Luka, tapi sepasang manik mata Miku masih menatap Luka yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa?" Kaito bertanya.

"Uh, tidak apa-apa. Eeh… Luka. Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian?" tanya Miku. Dia merasa iba pada Luka yang kenyataannya adalah ketua OSIS dan, pastilah sangat sibuk dengan berkas-berkas memusingkan.

Tapi Luka tidak menjawab. Tangannya sibuk memainkan pena di atas kertas. Entah apa yang ditulisnya.

"Sudahlah…" Kaito menarik pergelangan tangan Miku dengan lembut. "Kita pulang, yuk. Sudah mulai larut."

Kali ini Miku menurut. Sambil menyelipkan lengannya di lengan Kaito, Miku meninggalkan Luka sendirian di ruang OSIS yang pengap. Penuh dengan berkas-berkas gila tak berarti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luka menatap cermin. Dan, jujur. Dia tidak percaya kalau yang terpantul di cermin itu adalah diri_nya_ sendiri. Kacau.

Lagi-lagi mulut itu menggumamkan tawa dalam bentuk kosa kata. 'Ha ha ha.'

Luka tahu.

Sejak awal Kaito adalah _sahabatnya_. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu.

Luka tahu.

Sejak pertamakali memperkenalkan Miku pada Kaito, jelaslah Miku yang mendapatkan _rasa _dari Kaito. Bukan dirinya.

Luka tahu.

Miku _cinta _Kaito. Dan Kaito _cinta _Miku. Tapi, Luka _cinta _Kaito. Dan Kaito _tidak _cinta Luka. Kaito hanya menganggap Luka sebagai _teman sepermainan_.

Sepasang manik mata Luka bergeser. Menatap pergelangan tangan yang sudah terhiasi oleh goresan-goresan samar. Luka tersenyum simpul. Dengan sebelah tangan, dia meraih silet yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya.

Satu goresan baru menghiasi pergelangan tangan Luka yang pucat. Tidak sedih, tidak kaget, tidak panik, sebaliknya, Luka justru _bahagia_.

Tanpa mempedulikan tetes-tetes darah yang berjatuhan tiap dia meninggalkan jejak di lantai, Luka merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, menarik selimut hingga perut, kemudian terlelap. Meninggalkan mimpi indah melalui tetes-tetes darah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, Luka membuka mata, kepalanya menoleh ke samping, kemudian dia mendesah lagi. Pergelangannya _tetap _mengalirkan darah. Tapi,

"Kenapa aku belum juga _mati_?"

Itulah pertanyaan Luka. Di dalam hatinya.

Sambil mendecakkan lidah, Luka beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, melangkahkan kaki menuju meja bundar yang terletak di sudut kamar. Mengambil ponsel, menggeser _slide_-nya ke atas. Dan membaca satu e-mail yang masuk.

**From: miku _negi_kaito**

**To: luka_megurine**

**Subject: Holiday!**

**LUKAAA! Karena kau tidak bisa pergi saat akhir pekan nanti, kau ke rumahku ya, sebentar siang? Aku ingin buat **_**cookies **_**bersamamu! x3 boleh ya, ya? Kumohon! ( ^.^)**

Luka menghembuskan napas. Dia _sangat_ ingin menolak permintaan Miku. Tapi… karena dia sudah terlanjur menolak ajakan Miku saat liburan akhir pekan nanti, ya. Dengan berat hati Luka mengiyakan permintaan sahabatnya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu berwarna _tosca _itu terbuka lebar. Menampakkan seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang yang warna rambutnya sama persis seperti pintunya.

"Selamat datang! Langsung saja, yuk?" Miku membalikkan badannya, melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur yang terletak di bagian belakang rumahnya.

Luka mengikuti langkah Miku. Tapi kemudian tubuhnya menegang saat berada di ruang tamu. Foto-foto dengan pigura manis dalam ukuran berbeda-beda terpajang berderet di atas sebuah meja panjang dengan ukiran-ukiran yang terkesan antik.

Dan, foto-foto itu tersorot dalam sorotan yang sama.

Miku-Kaito.

Miku-Kaito.

Miku-Kaito.

Dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya. Miku-Kaito.

Bahkan, saat _mereka _pernah pergi jalan _bertiga_, foto itu _tidak _terfokuskan pada Luka _sama sekali_.

"Luka?" Miku memanggil dari dapur. "Kemari dong! Bantu aku!"

Sambil mengepalkan tangan, Luka bergerak menuju dapur Miku. Dia menemukan Miku sedang membentuk adonan menjadi bentuk-bentuk lucu menggunakan pencetak.

Tapi bukan _itu _yang membuat Luka tertarik.

Pisau.

Pisau dapur yang terletak dengan sempurna di _counter _dapur yang dipunggungi Miku. Tanpa perintah lagi, Luka bergerak menuju _counter _itu. Berdecak kagum pada pisau yang dilihatnya sangat mengkilap dan _berseni_.

Luka menoleh pada punggung Miku. Kemudian sebuah senyuman tersirat di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luka menggeser _slide _ponselnya ke atas dan ke bawah berkali-kali.

Entah sudah berapa lama, dia merindukan dering ponselnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama, dia merindukan nama Kaito terpajang di layar ponselnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama, dia merindukan Kaito yang selalu menelponnya tiap malam sebelum tidur.

Itu sudah sangat lama. Sejak kehadiran Miku dihadapan Kaito, Luka tidak pernah mendengar ponselnya berdering lagi. Luka tidak pernah melihat nama Kaito di layar ponselnya lagi. Dan Luka tidak pernah ditelpon Kaito lagi.

Kaito akan menelpon Miku dan Miku akan menelpon Kaito.

Luka?

Dia sudah terlupakan. Kasihan…

Makanya. Entah sejak kapan, Luka selalu menggumam dalam hatinya: "Ini salah Miku. Ini salah Miku. Ini salah Miku. Semua salah Miku."

Sambil mendesah, Luka menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Tapi.

Suara dering ponsel membuat sepasang manik mata Luka melebar. Dengan gerakan cepat, Luka menyambar ponselnya, menggeser _slide _ponsel ke atas, menempelkan layar ponsel pada telinganya tanpa melihat _siapa _yang menelponnya.

"Luka."

Tubuh itu seketika menegang kuat. Ini suara yang sangat familiar. Dan Luka _sangat _rindu suara ini.

"Kaito…"

"Gimana ini? Miku… Miku meninggal. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Kemudian, Luka merasakan pelupuk matanya panas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 20 menit berlalu sejak Kaito memutuskan hubungan telepon. Dan Luka. Dia tetap pada posisinya sejak tadi. Air mata sudah mengalir sempurna dari pelupuk matanya.

Tapi… apa kalian tahu?

Luka _tidak _menangisi Miku. Luka _tidak _mengasihani Miku.

Dia menangisi dirinya sendiri.

"Kupikir…" Luka angkat suara. Dia berucap pada dirinya sendiri. "Kaito menelponku karena ingin berbicara tentang_ku_. Ternyata tetap saja… tentang Miku… ha ha ha…"

_Slide _ponsel itu tergeser ke bawah. Cahaya yang semula terpantri dari layar ponsel tersebut, seketika menghilang. Membaur dalam kegelapan kamar Luka.

* * *

><p><strong>F I N<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN(1): **Hee… endingnya… ngegantung banget! Gila! Dx

**A/N(2): **Entah kenapa aku suka bikin angst dengan karakter miku x kaito x luka xD mereka asyik di kasih sengsara sih! (#dibunuhmikailukaFC)

**A/N(3): **Oh, ya ^^- uhh… apa ya yang tadi pengen kubilang? Oh, tidak. Aku lupa ^^

Tapi. Yah. Terserah. Mau _flame_? Terserah. Habis kondisiku masih belum seutuhnya stabil ^^ sudah ya xD bye-bye!

**A/N(4): **Alurnya kecepatan ya? Maaf... terus, judulnya aneh xD maaf…

ILYG ;*


End file.
